Warriors Lucky Seven
by XStoneX
Summary: This story takes place after Twilight, the 5th book in the New Prophecy cycle. I do not own any characters except those not featured in any previous Warriors book. Berrynose's gender wasn't stated, so he is now Berryflower and a she.


_**Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

**Leader** **Firestar**- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy** **Graystripe**- long-haired gray tom

**Apprentice- Heftypaw**

**Medicine Cat** **Leafpool**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors** **Dustpelt**- dark brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**- long-haired white tom

**Apprentice- Softpaw**

**Brackenfur**- golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart**- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**- light golden brown tabby tom

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Shinepaw**

**Ashfur**- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom; blue eyes

**Rainwhisker**- light gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Darkpaw**

**Spiderleg**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Brook**- brown tabby she-cat

**Stormfur**- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

**Birchfall**- light brown tabby tom

**Berryflower**- cream and white she-cat with green eyes

**Mousetail**- gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Hazelfur**- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**** Heftypaw- **dark brown tabby tom with huge paws; amber eyes

Softpaw- small light gray she-cat with blue eyesShinepaw- thick-furred white she-cat with silver paws; blue eyesDarkpaw- dark brown tom with darker paws; amber eyes

**Queens** **Sandstorm**- pale ginger she-cat

**Kits-Tumblekit**

**Sorreltail**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits- Badgerkit**

**Daisy- **cream long-furred she-catfrom the horseplace

**Ferncloud**- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Kits- Clawkit, Cedarkit, Roughkit**

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits- Smallkit, Silkkit, Littlekit**

**Elders ****Goldenflower- **Very oldgolden tabby she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripesMousefur- dusky brown she-cat ShadowClan

**Leader** **Blackstar**- huge white tom with jet-black paws

**Deputy****Russetfur- **dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Stonepaw**

**Medicine Cat**** Littlecloud- **very small tabby tom

**Apprentice- Marshpaw**

**Warriors**** Oakfur- **small brown tom

**Apprentice- Nettlepaw**

**Tawneypelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Griffenpaw**

**Cedarheart- **dark gray tom

**Apprentice- Brownpaw**

**Rowanclaw- **ginger tom

**Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Smokefoot- **black tom

**Applestorm- **white she-cat with reddish brown splotches

**Toadfoot- **dark brown tom

**Windstep- **white she-cat with brown and black dots

**Maplepelt- **white she-cat with brown patches

**Ivytail- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Snowbird- **pure white she-cat

**Apprentices**** Brownpaw- **light brown tom

**Nettlepaw- **tan tom with brown and gray flecks

**Stonepaw- **dark silver tabby she-cat with navy eyes

**Griffenpaw- **small golden brown tabby tom with gray-blue eyes

**Nightpaw- **long-limbed black tom with navy eyes

**Marshpaw**- thick-furred brown tom with black and gray flecks

**Queens** **Tallpoppy- **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Nightwing- **black she-cat

**Elders**(none)

**WindClan**

Leader Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy****Ashfoot- **gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Skypaw**

**Medicine Cat**** Barkface- **short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**** Tornear- **tabby tom

**Webfoot- **dark gray tabby tom

**Gorsetail- **pale gray and white tom

**Crowfeather- **dark gray tom

**Apprentice- Cosmicpaw**

**Owlwhisker- **light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white pawsFlowertail- very dark brown she-cat with white belly

**Woodfeather- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Tawnyfur- **tan, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Talonclaw- **brown tom with golden topcoat; green eyes

**Apprentices**** Skypaw- **light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cosmicpaw- **tan she-cat with black points, blue eyes (former loner)

**Queens**** Nightcloud-**black she-cat

**Whitetail- **small white she-cat

**Kits- Swiftkit, Rockkit**

**Elders****Rushtail- **creamy tan tom

**Morningflower- **very old tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader** **Leopardstar- **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy****Mistyfoot- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Hollypaw**

**Medicine Cat****Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice- Willowshine**

**Warriors****Blackclaw- **smoky-black tom

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

**Hawkfrost- **brown tabby tom with blue eyes, white belly

**Apprentice- Waterpaw**

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

**Apprentice- Blackpaw**

**Voletooth- **small brown tabby tom

**Reedwhisker- **small black tom

**Rippletail- **dark gray tabby she-cat

**Beechfur- **light brown tom

**Minnowfoot- **silky black she-cat

**Pebbletail- **thick-furred gray tom

**Splashpelt- **gray, tan, and white she-cat

**Rabbitfur- **light tan tom with white paws

**Petalpelt- **smoky tan she-cat

**Poppytail- **black, brown, and golden tabby she-cat

**Alderfeather- **gray tom with amber eyes

**Shadowfur- **deep, smoky gray tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice****Willowshine- **light gray she-cat

**Sunpaw- **reddish golden tabby with bright amber eyes

**Hollypaw- **long-haired reddish brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Waterpaw- **black tom with silver topcoat, blue eyes

** Blackpaw- **black tabby tom, green eyes

**Queens****Dawnflower- **pale gray she-cat

**Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Spottedear- **spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Elders****Heavystep- **very old thickset tabby tom

**Graymist- **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Other Animals****Pip- **black and white terrier, lives at the horseplace

**Floss- **gray and white she-cat, lives in barn

**Smoky- **hefty gray and white tom, lives in barn

**Susan- **small black and white kittypet

**Jacques- **huge tabby tom, long claws

_**~Special thanks to the Creators of Warriors~**_



_**Prologue**_

A nearly full silver moon glowed on the surface of a small pool. The air was deathly still, broken only by the rushing waterfall, and the rustling of the bushes nearby. Four cats emerged, three toms and one she-cat, their pelts glowing in the moonlight.

One of the toms, black and white with an extremely long tail, spoke, "Are we ready to receive the prophecies that tell the future of our Clans?" Meows of agreement echoed from the other cats.

A small, long haired brown tom meowed, "I will go first." He padded to the edge of the pool and stared into its depths, the moon's reflection sparkling in his eyes. Suddenly, the surface of the water began to vibrate and darken. Every hair on the brown tom's pelt was on end as he watched, ridged and unblinking. After a few moments, the water stilled and returned to normal.

But the tom did not move. He simply stood, gasping for breath until one of the other toms, small gray and white, inquired hesitantly, "Well…what is it Mudfur?"

Mudfur replied, his voice hoarse and his eyes glazed, "A dark water, seemingly worthless, will save RiverClan when hope is all but gone!" After a moment's pause, Mudfur straightened, his eyes returned to normal, and he padded away from the pool.

The gray and white tom stepped up to the pool's edge and gazed down as Mudfur had. The pool's surface vibrated again, this time turning a boring, muddy brown, not an intriguing and thought-provoking color as before. But the tom was no less transfixed.

"Runningnose?" the she-cat meowed, her voice breaking the ominous quiet.

"Though forgotten, the heart of a lion, and the swiftness of an eagle come together and do what is thought impossible!" Runningnose rasped, eyes staring at nothing. After a heartbeat, Runningnose too straightened, and returned to his place.

"After you Tallstar," the gentle she-cat meowed, her tortoiseshell fur glistening in the hypnotic light.

"Thank you Spottedleaf," Tallstar rumbled, stalking forward. He copied his predecessors and looked down. The water was again, different, the color changing and the surface swirling and twisting like a maddened wind had stirred it. Ripples traveled from one side of the pool to another for what seemed seasons. At last, the movement stopped and the moon's reflection reappeared. Tallstar did not wait for a cat to question him of what he had seen, gasping out, "A despised star with a frightful past will save WindClan from certain destruction!"

Tallstar returned to his moonlight place along his fellows and gestured towards the pool with a forepaw. "The time has come Spottedleaf. Are you afraid your prophecy will spell doom for ThunderClan?" he added when she hesitated. "Spottedleaf, I know how much you care for your Clan and Firestar and Leafpool in particular. But you know better than any cat that even StarClan cannot change our beloved Clans' destinies."

"I know Tallstar," Spottedleaf replied anxiously, "But don't you _dare_ imply that you weren't a bit frightened when it was _your_ turn!"

Tallstar bristled. "Of _course_ I was nervous!" he spat. "Who wouldn't have been? But that does not change what is to come, and I saw no point in _wasting time_!"

"You are right Tallstar," Spottedleaf conceded, padding lightly to the edge. Taking a deep breath, she gazed down into the pool's shining depths. The water began to vibrate once again. Suddenly, in a blinding blaze brighter than the rising sun, the surface of the pool lit up in a blinding white flash much like the surface of a star. Any earthly warrior would have flinched away, but as the cats of StarClan walked among the stars, the blaze did not blind them. The water stilled once more, and the three toms turned expectantly.

"A star with a brilliant shine will save ThunderClan when all seems lost," Spottedleaf murmured, her eyes seeing something known only to her.

Before any of the toms could reply, the surface of the pool lit up in a bizarre combination of all four prophecies, the water rippling, vibrating, and tossing. A deep, strong voice, full of the knowledge of the greatest warriors combined, echoed around the clearing:

"Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together once more to save the Clans from destruction. Seven will be needed, seven of the most unlikely warriors!" An image of seven cats appeared on the pool's surface, and all four StarClan warriors leaned over to look and remember.

Then Tallstar straightened. "We know what we must do, and whom we must tell: One StarClan cat of our choosing, the Medicine Cats of our Clans, and the chosen cats themselves."

"Remember," Runningnose added in a soft mew, "We can warn our Clans of the danger ahead, but beyond that, we cannot help them."

"The danger can only be defeated if the chosen cats learn to work together," Mudfur warned.

In unspoken agreement, all four cats turned away from the pool, and in a twinkling, all was silent once more.

*

_**Chapter One**_

"Shinekit! Shinekit, wake up!" A persistent voice shattered Shinekit's peaceful dreams. She wearily opened her light blue eyes to see her mother Sandstorm standing over her, her sand-colored pelt dappled silver by the moonlight.

"Are you awake now?" Sandstorm hissed in exasperation. "Your apprentice ceremony is tonight, or did you forget?"

Shinekit gasped. Somehow, she _had_ forgotten! She hurriedly sat up and began to groom her fluffy white pelt, still kit-soft. Shinekit absolutely loved grooming herself, because each time she did, her mother and the other queens would compliment her on her beautiful and unusual coat pattern. Her body was fluffy and white, but her paws were sleek, thin-coated, and silvery gray.

"Mother, why can't I be an apprentice too?" her brother Tumblekit asked, his green eyes pleading.

"Because your greencough bout has weakened you too much," Sandstorm sighed, rolling her eyes. Shinekit hid her sympathetic smile. Tumblekit had been asking that very same question all day!

"Shinekit, do you know if there's another kit you're being apprenticed with? Because there is a lot of licking going on over there," Tumblekit asked, flicking his tail to the other side of the den, where Ferncloud sat grooming her only son and Shinekit's personal tormentor, Darkkit.

"They're making _him_ an apprentice?" Shinekit spat, her blue eyes narrowing in disgust.

"That's right half-breed," Darkkit sneered, his dark pelt standing up in all directions, his even darker paws gleaming. "If you don't like it, deal with it. Take it up with your filthy kittypet father!"

_Half-breed._ The cruel nickname rang in Shinekit's ears. Just because her mother was Clanborn and her father a former kittypet, Darkkit found it amusing to call her names and make fun of her family.

"In case you've forgotten, _mousebrain_, my father is Firestar, _leader_ of ThunderClan. Blood doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"That's enough!" Ferncloud and Sandstorm yowled, glaring at their kits.

Shinekit was silent until she heard her father call, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"It's time," Ferncloud mewed, giving her son a last few licks while he wriggled in discomfort.

Whitewing looked up and sighed. "I'll have to miss it. My kits are still too young to be left alone."

Ferncloud nodded in understanding. "Squirrelflight, are you coming?"

The beautiful ginger queen gazed down at her kits, then lifted her green gaze. "Of course I'm coming! This is my sister's apprentice ceremony, and you couldn't drag me away! My kits will sleep until I return. Honestly," she grumbled, heading out the door, "You'd think I was an invalid the way they treat me . . ."

"May I come too mother?" Tumblekit pleaded.

"Yes, please mother, let him come," Shinekit begged, pausing at the entrance to the nursery.

"Yes, yes, fine, come on, Firestar's waiting," Sandstorm meowed absently, shoving them outside.

"Congratulations," Ashfur meowed, his eyes gleaming in welcome.

"Thank you Ashfur. Do you know who our mentors are?" Darkkit asked innocently.

"You'll see," Ashfur answered mysteriously, padding over to sit by Cloudtail.

Gazing about the clearing, Shinekit took everything in with new eyes. Dustpelt and a few other warriors dashed inside the camp, prey dangling from their jaws. _Late night hunting,_ she guessed.

"Go on, everyone's waiting," Sandstorm whispered, shoving Shinekit towards the Highledge, where Firestar's imposing figure stood.

Shinekit nuzzled Tumblekit. "You'll join me before you know it," she promised, ascending the Highledge.

"Shinekit and Darkkit, you are now ready to be apprenticed. From this moment until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Shinepaw and Darkpaw," Firestar began, his booming voice ringing out over the clearing, echoing off of the sheer stone walls.

Shinepaw and Darkpaw nodded, their eyes shining like gems.

"Brambleclaw, you are long ready for your first apprentice," Firestar meowed. A massive dark brown tabby leapt upon the Highledge, his amber eyes glowing. "You will mentor Shinepaw. I trust you will pass on everything I taught you to her." Firestar purred lightly. It seemed he was pleased to have his last apprentice mentor his daughter.

"She will be the finest warrior the Clans have ever seen," the tabby rumbled, touching noses with Shinepaw gently.

Shinepaw followed her mentor down from the Highledge, and turned to look at him. She jolted in surprise when she found he was already looking at her, a strange gleam in his haunting eyes. Disturbed, she turned away to watch Darkpaw's ceremony.

"Rainwhisker, you have not had an apprentice since Mousetail was made a warrior. You will mentor Darkpaw," Firestar concluded.

The dark gray tom touched noses with Darkpaw and lead him down the Highledge as the Clan began to cheer and call the new apprentices by their new names. Shinepaw and Darkpaw stared around them in shock, letting the voices of their Clanmates wash over them.

"Do you remember where the apprentice's den is?" Shinepaw asked franticly, "Because I forgot, and I'm too keyed-up to remember."

Before Darkpaw could answer, two apprentice-aged cats padded up to them, a massive tom with even bigger paws, and a dainty light gray she-cat.


End file.
